Slave I
Slave I was a modified prototype Firespray-31-class patrol and attack craft used by famed bounty hunters Jango Fett and his cloned "son", Boba Fett. It was greatly modified with advanced weapons systems by both Fetts during their respective use. Originating from Oovo IV, the ship was stolen by Jango Fett, replacing his previous ship, Jaster's Legacy. After Jango's death on Geonosis in 22 BBY, the ship was inherited by Boba Fett and used on several missions during and after the Clone Wars. It was subsequently replaced by the Slave II. History Acquisition Originally, Slave I was a prototype police vehicle from the asteroid prison Oovo IV. There were only six of the model in the entire galaxy, all on Oovo IV. While on the trail for the Dark Jedi and Bando Gora leader, Komari Vosa, Jango Fett captured Bendix Fust for the crime lord Sebolto. Fett was beaten to Fust in Desolation Alley by another bounty hunter, who then began a prison riot. After fighting his way through armed guards and prisoners, Jango made it back to his ship, Jaster's Legacy. Unfortunately, the rival bounty hunter attempted to slice into the old ship. After helping Zam Wesell defeat a horde of guards, a Firespray-class starship fired upon Jango's ship, destroying it. Acting on a tip from the elevator manager, Jango made his way into the asteroid prison's hangar bays and stole a Firespray-class vessel along with Wesell. During their escape, Jango launched several missiles into the hangar bay housing the other Firespray vessels to deny any chance of being pursued, leaving his the only ship of its type in existence. Sometime later, Jango would name his new ship, Slave I. It was not until Kuat Systems Engineering reintroduced the Firespray line several decades later that other examples of the class would again be seen. Characteristics Like all Firesprays, Slave I sat flat on its bottom surface when idle, although during flight the ship rotated 90 degrees to manoeuvre vertically. Boba later added a unique stabilization system which always kept the cockpit oriented "up". Slave I was a well-armed starship, and to keep it from becoming obsolete, it was endlessly modified. It was stolen during the Vosa bounty, near the time of the creation of the Grand Army of the Republic and the end of Jango's life. While under Jango Fett's ownership, its weaponry included two heavy twin blaster cannons, as well as two rapid firing laser cannons. Rounding out the ship's armament were two projectile launchers, each holding a magazine of three homing missiles or various other payloads, and a naval mine-layer equipped with seismic charges. The use of blaster cannons was an odd decision as they had generally inferior fire-power compared to laser cannons. Slave I also possessed special dummy proton torpedoes mounted with homing beacons and S-thread trackers. By tagging a ship with one of these beacons, Fett could then utilize his contraband HoloNet transceiver to track ships through hyperspace. Most of these weapons were hidden beneath the hull; the armor plating would slide away during the ship's attacks. Jango added a spartan crew quarters since the original Firespray was suited for short-term patrols. On top of all this, Jango devoted two-thirds of the entire ship's interior to the powerful upgraded Kuat drive engines and power generators, giving Slave I the sublight speed of an Alliance BTL Y-wing starfighter — a remarkable feat for a ship of Slave I's size. Boba's Slave I After Jango's death in the Battle of Geonosis, Boba took the ship. Slave I was stolen in 22 BBY by Gjon on Bogg 2, but Boba and a thief named Aia took it back. When the boy was captured by Aurra Sing, Dooku gave her the ship as a payment, but Boba eventually recovered it. When Boba teamed up with Aurra Sing, Bossk and Castas, he used it to transport hostages CC-0411, Admiral Kilian and a clone naval officer. At Florrum, it was heavily damaged by Ahsoka Tano in a confrontation with Sing. The Weequay pirate Hondo Ohnaka, realizing the uniqueness of the ship, took the ship from Aurra Sing after she destroyed his pirate base. He rebuilt the Slave I and painted it green. Later, it was damaged in a dogfight with Asajj Ventress, and was saved from destruction only by the intervention of Anakin Skywalker, who also repaired the ship. At some point after the destruction of the first Death Star, Slave I was attacked by Prince Xizor. Sometime after Boba took over Slave I, he took it to Kuat Drive Yards to have it re-modified to fit his profession more suitably. The two rapid fire laser cannons were replaced with an ion cannon and a concussion missile launcher. A miniature tractor beam projector was added to assist in capturing bounties. A stolen sensor masking and jamming array made the ship invisible to sensors, allowing Fett to enter any planet, even Imperial Center, without hassle. He topped the armament off by changing the main ordinance of the projectile launchers to proton torpedoes. Fett routinely stored a swoop bike aboard to make himself more mobile once on-world, and devoted a piece of the living area to holding cells. During his delivery of Han Solo to Jabba Desilijic Tiure, Fett engaged in a dogfight with two IG-88 assassin droids. IG-88C was destroyed the moment Fett emerged from hyperspace when, rather than inquiring about the other hunter's presence, he fired every weapon aboard Slave I. IG-88D followed Fett seconds after the destruction of his counterpart and began to pummel Fett's shields with laser fire. However as the IG-2000 followed Boba into Tatooine's atmosphere, Fett activated his inertial dampers shedding his momentum and frying his hyperdrives. This move brought the IG-2000 directly into his sights, where he disabled the ship with his ion cannon, pulled it in with a tractor beam and launched a full bank of concussion missiles into it. Following the death of Jabba and Boba's untimely 'demise' at the Piut of Carkoon, the ship sat undiscovered by anyone out in the Dune Sea. Eventually Talon Karrde found the vessel and handed the ship to Rhyley Stargazer to undertake a mission on Nar Shaddaa for the Information Broker. Using the ship to get to Nar Shaddaa Rhyley disguised as Boba Fett along with Kileo Dimoh who disguised herself as an associate of Fett's left the ship on the Smuggler's Moon. After his escape from the Sarlacc, Boba stole the Hound's Tooth from the Trandoshan Bossk, using it to travel undetected. Foot Note This Ship is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. Category:Starships